


we go together (like nothing ever has)

by bottomlinsons (grimgrace)



Series: drabblin' [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also lots of kissing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimgrace/pseuds/bottomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@bestfansinhelp asked: SOULMATE MARKER DRABBLE WHERE THEIR MARKS ARE THE HALF-A-HEARTS OVER THEIR HEARTS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we go together (like nothing ever has)

**Author's Note:**

> FOR YOU, MY LOVE, ANYTHING. (not sure if this counts as nsfw but it’s defs got kissing in it u have been warned)

“Come on,” the boy, _Harry_ , pants wetly into his mouth. “Off, off, off.” 

He pushes desperately at the shoulders of Louis’ jacket, doing his best to shove the garment down Louis’ arms - even though those exact arms are currently wrapped around Harry’s neck. Louis would help, he would so, so help, but he’s too caught up, preoccupied with the fact that this boy, this sweet, tall, earnest boy named Harry is his, is all his, his _soulmate._

It’s un-fucking-believable.

“This is un-fucking-believable,” he tells his _soulmate._

Harry - his _soulmate_ \- pulls back long enough to shoot him an incredibly goofy smile. It’s possibly the best smile Louis’ ever seen in his life. He revels in it for a moment, basks in that beautiful, beautiful grin, before diving back in for another taste.

He stands by what he said though. This time half an hour ago he’d been soulmate-less and single. The best part of his day was going to be the fact that he’d worked enough in the past week that he could splurge and buy both a coffee _and_ a muffin at the coffee shop before going home and studying for finals.

Now he’s got his soulmate in his arms and a stiffy. His day has _turned the fuck around_.

Harry gives up with the jacket for the space of about five seconds, time enough for him to reach up and physically pull Louis’ hands away from his neck, before returning to the task. He ignores Louis’ pout, scraping the jacket away almost forcefully not even once letting their mouths part.

Louis hasn’t been kissed this impressively in months. His soulmate is the _best_.

Admittedly, he’d been almost angry when his coffee obtaining plans had been interrupted by a solid body thumping into his own. But that had washed away in seconds, the second their skin had come in contact when Harry caught him in the last second and stopped him from toppling back on his arse.

He might as well have fallen though, Louis thinks. He’d been so distracted by the searing burn at his chest that he hadn’t even known what was going on for a few solid seconds there - hadn’t known anything outside of the sting at his skin and the hand that gripped his wrist.

And like, Louis obviously knew that it felt overwhelming when your soul mark appeared - but he didn’t _know,_ know. He didn’t know that it would steal his breath and punch him in the gut and realign his entire world view all in exactly the same moment.  

When his head had cleared enough to start connecting thoughts again, the first thing he’d seen were Harry’s bright green eyes.

That was enough to bowl him over all over again.

Harry’s insistent fingers scrape at the hem of Louis’ t-shirt, pushing the flimsy fabric out of the way and letting his hot, warm skin graze against Louis’ lower back. Louis lets out a noise - but to be honest, its just one of the many he’s let out since he’d dragged Harry back to his flat, if it’s certainly not the most embarrassing.

Having his arms free is a blessing in disguise, Louis realises in the next second, because it gives him the chance to fumble for the fiddly buttons of Harry’s shirt. He focuses on them as much as he can whilst simultaneously being kissed within an inch of his life, but still the process takes him far too long.

When the shirt is finally, _blissfully_ open, Louis breaks the kiss once again.

They make an awful squelching noise when they part, one that Louis imagines he’ll make one thousand and one jokes about later, but neither of them pay it any mind. Louis’ eyes instead fall to the black lines that mare the skin across Harry’s heart and feels oddly breathless and dizzy all over again.

He barely notices when Harry tugs his t-shirt off, yanking it over Louis’ head in the blink of an eye. He’s too caught up, too enamored by the small, fractured heart that perfectly matches the one that stings at Louis’ own skin.

He had, like every other human in the word, often wondered what form his soul mark might take.

The only other soul mark Louis’ even seen is Liam’s. He’d asked to see it once, abandoning his manners when he was incredibly drunk. Even then, Sophia had been short with him for weeks afterwards. And even though he shouldn’t have seen it, he can still remember what it was. The tangle of artfully swept lines on the back of Liam’s shoulder formed an elegant and delicate bird that had lingered in the back of Louis’ mind ever since.

Louis lifted his hand to rub his thumb across Harry’s mark, reveling in the slight twitch of Harry’s chest under his touch. If his mark felt anything like Louis’ did, then he was certainly still a bit tender.

“You do realise that these marks are incredibly lame, right?” Louis asks. “Like, not even a little lame. These are hugely, massively, embarrassingly lame.”

Harry lifts a hand to cup the back of Louis’ head, his thumb settling just below Louis’ ear, and Louis feels so wholly consumed that he doesn’t rightly know what to do with himself.

Harry smiles. “Yeah,” he says softly. “But I kind of like them anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> on an unrelated note: i really, really love the title i chose for this and I feel like everyone should know that :D


End file.
